Heart Breaking Problems
by SheenasTears
Summary: Being raised by 2 Hetalian Otaku Mother's and 2 normal ish twin Fathers that want to pair Alfred up with his cousin Arthur, who Alfred thinks doesn't like him back, puts a lot of stress on our little American. FAIL SUMMARY IS FAIL. I OWN NOTHING. I don't own Hetalia or anything else mention in this story and I dont even own my shoes. However I do own the plot for this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hii~ Im Sheena~ This is my first story, so expect it to be really crappy. ... Thank you for giving it a chance~ :)**

* * *

Running away from Arthur Kirkland has always been fun and reeeeaaaallllllyyy easy (cuz I have swag).

We've known each other since, like, forever. His Mother and my mommy have known each other for years. Apparently they both met in high school and were both otaku's. My mommys name is Elizabeth and mom's name is Mei. And if I've learned anything from their stories it's that this world is messed up and really scary with all the coincidences going on.

Ever since my two Mothers both met in high shit… I mean high SCHOOL wearing their favorite Hetalia shirts they became like inseparable. They both married at the same time, with twin siblings at that (guess what their names were. GUESS). According to mom and mommy they all met and just knew they were meant to be. According to daddy and dad, mom and mommy had stalked them until Romano dad finally let them date. Thus Lizzy mommy and Feli daddy, then after a bit of more stalking, Mei-Mei mom and Romano dad started to go out. But that's all mushy gushy stuff no body really cares about.

These women did everything in their power to make Hetalia come to life. Everything.

Including naming Artie and me by their fav characters, US and UK. They wanted there us to be them so bad they made schedules on when their babies are born. They wanted to also create England's "brothers" Scotland, Ireland and all of those and also wanted "Canada" but then decided that would be too much work. I have a friend that looks like "Canada" though. When I brought him home mom and mommy went crazy and made us have a photo shoot. But Matties not the only one. A lot of my other friends were also "raped." No wait. Not even only my friends. some of Arties friends too. Like Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert.

But that's another story. Back to this. Arthur was born 6 years before me. That's not even really the freakiest parts. The freaky things are that one, we both were born in the respective country (this was literally done by accident), two, they had our last names personalized to have us COMPLETELY be them, three, ikindasortahaveacrushonArt, and, four, we look like them.

When I say we look like them I don't mean that we're like sort-of like them I mean like REALLY I look like just like the character and even have his personality and so does Art. I have "America's" blue eyes and golden blond hair. Arthur had "England's" bushy eyebrows, green eyes, blond hair, AND he was shorter than me too. We look nothing like our birth parents. Anyone that see's us always thinks that non of us are related in anyway. Other than dad and daddy being twins anyway.

Also. Mommy and Mother want Art and me to get together.

Yes. I have no objection but Artie went crazy about this. He was all like "You bloody wankers. This git is like my younger brother and I have basically raised this kid and there is no way that I will ever EVER love him the way you want me to mom and mommy. On top of that I'm going out with Francis right now and as much as I hate his guts I still care about him."

That hurt me a lot. But being awesome and stuff like that of course I didn't let anyone know about it. I just played it cool. I pretended to agree with him a bit. Then cried really hard when I got to my room. Mommy and Mother came and hugged me. Somehow they knew that I loved Iggy the way they wanted me too.

After that incident I just tried to ignore all my feelings for Art. At first I acted all coldly toward him. I ignored him and avoided him. And if we did talk I was like Antarctica to him. But then after a while I just stuck to pretending to be all smiley around him.

WELL THIS IS ALL BESIDE THE POINT.

In present day right now I'm a college student and Iggy is my English teacher who is trying to get me into the detention room cuz of this essay I wrote about on how awesome I am when I was supposed to write about some guy named Shakespeare. Who ever the hell that is.

"AFRED F. JONES IF YOU DON'T STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW I WILL BLOODY CUT ALL OF YOUR LIMBS OUT AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS. HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO SHAKESPEARE IS? HOW? YOU GIT STOP! FINE! IM NOT EVEN DONE THERE AFTER THAT ILL TAKE ALL THE DOGS AND ONE BY ONE SEND EACH TO THE FARTHEST CORNERS OF THE EARTH," I stopped running and turned to face Arthur slowing down with a confuzzled expression taking over his cute little face but not stopping his screaming, "THEN ONCE I FIND THAT NOT SATISFYING ANYMORE ILL SEND THE DOGS TO SPACE. ONE OF THEM WILL GO TO VEGA, AND ONE WILL BLOODY-"

I, then, muffled his loud (cute) voice with my lips. That's not bad…. Right?

I pulled away to see Artie in stone mode.

Awwww he looks so cuteeee- 3… Wait. I just KISSED Artie. I just KISSED him. OMG.

I guess I musta have went into stone mode too cuz the next thing I saw was me and Art being towed back by the gym teacher, Gilbert (aka Gilshit. That bastard thinks he's more awesome then the awesome hero me! Can you believe that?).

Suddenly I felt myself being dropped hard on the floor and heard a door locking noise.

All of a sudden I felt my body actually listening to my commands again. Finally being able to move around again I sat upright and saw that I was in the detention room. I stood up ready to have to just sit there for a few hours.

When I started to walk toward the single desk in the middle of the room I walked on top of a small mountain.

Wtf…?

I looked down to see art underneath my awesome kicks just lying on the floor still in stone mood, also looking kinda dead.

I squatted down on his stomach to look down at his face.

Why are you sooooo cute! Dude you need to stop being so cute! Also you need to shave the brows. Wait no. Don't do that. They're cute too~. Wait what am I thinking? I thought I told you to stop liking him, heart! Listen to brain! He won't ever love you the same way man! HEART STOP IT!

Suddenly my heart started hurting. I clutched it hard trying to make the pain go away. Like usual, it wouldn't listen. Stupid Artie didn't love me back.

"Gedoff you sod face. I can't br—eath!"

I heard a voice calling from somewhere below me but I ignored it still clutching my heart.

I fell off artie and landed on my side still clutching my heart in a curled up armadillo position. Damn. I always got these but it never hurt so much. Who knew one-sided love hurt this bad?

I heard rapid breathing and choking from underneath me. Well not underneath me cuz I was laying on my side but you know what I mean.

Ah damn. It hurts so much. Whenever I try to breath there's like sharp pain in my chest.

I just laid there for like forever (2 minutes) while the coughing and choking underneath me ended.

"Alfred? Alfred, are you okay?"

I just tried and epically failed at breathing while groaning.

I felt my face start to become all upset, teary, and in pain like. What, im American, don't expect me to be able to describe shit.

I heard Arthur get on his feet.

"Alfred if this is a joke stop this right now. ALFRED? Are you okay?"

Why the fuck cant he be quiet?

I tried to move from my Armadillo position but it hurt. I felt like my rib cage bones were piercing into my heart.

I heard Arth rapidly move to my side by the tip tappidy from his shoes.

Ha... hahaha.. ha. Tip tappidy. Dats funay.

"M..y… He.. hurts Ar…t" I told him.

He started cursing like a potty mouth. HHAHAHA potty mouth, that's sounds like something he would say.

I felt him slapping my face. Ouch. Talk about cruel.

"Alfred! What the ruddy hell is going on here? GILBERT, FRANCIS, ANTONIO, ANYONE?"

I heard the door being slammed open and a lot of yelling before I awesomely fell asleep cuz I do that. NO I DID NOT FAINT. STOP LYING TO YOURSELF. STOP IT!

* * *

**So yeah. That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it~ And yeah. Still. Im really sorry about the horrible writing. xD **


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii! Its me again~ Here's chapter 2 of the story. I hope you enjoy. ^-^

Not sure how this really works but something is underlined it means that the person is talking over the phone. I guess... Well anyway on to the story~

* * *

**CHAPTER DOS**

(alfies pov)

"Bluugggaaaggg," I heard myself say.

My eyes like were shut together, so I couldn't, like, open them. It was totally like someone put superglue on them or something, like, that. OMG WTF why am I talking like that Feliks kid. Ewwwwwww that kid is soooo, like, influential. OMGGG I DID IT, like, AGAIN. AND AGAIN. Okay. I think ill just stop thinking.

"Alfred, honey? Are you okay now?"

Ohhh that's mommy's voice! Is mom there too? What about daddy and dad?

"Mommmyyyyyy my heart hurtssss," I managed to get out.

I tried to open my eyes again. It didn't work. Fucken limey.

"Oh my god. We so need to take a pic of this! All Hetalia fans will so love this," I heard Mother say. I guess she is here. I finally got my eyes to open. Daddy was here too and he looked really worried. He kept muttering something under his breath. I, being as totally hero like and awesome sauce, read his lips and figured out that he was saying pasta a lot. LOL WAT he should be saying hamburgers!

2 doctors and like 4 nurses were also in the room. They kinda looked scared.

"OMG you are so right!"

They started fangirling and both took out a camera out of god knows were and started taking a lot of pictures of me. I just went along with it like usual and posed a little bit to make them happy.

I saw the nurses and the doctors fall anime style. What's their problem?

Thinking about problems where's Art? And why am I here? And why am I wearing these hideous clothes? And why are the Doctors and nurses flinching and sweat dropping so much? And now that I think about it why does Kiku always say that I need to learn how to read the atmosphere? And why…

**~leaving Alfred's millions of questions to go a bit in the past into Arthur's pov~**

"M..y… He.. hurts Ar…t" I heard Alfred cry from the floor.

I started cursing.

Bloody hell this is not a joke. The git is really in pain. Just when I was about to… Right when I was FINALLY going to… Great the plan… ruined… Oh flying mint bunny why me?

I hastily moved over to his side. He was all curled up in a tiny little circle. This is odd considering the fact that this kid was so tall and large. He looks in pain. Oh hell.

I started slapping his face trying to keep him conscious when I saw him slipping in and out of it. I heard him groan a bit.

"Alfred! What the ruddy hell is going on here? GILBERT, FRANCIS, ANTONIO, ANYONE?"

The door was slammed open and the said 3 ran into the room.

"Mon ami, what have you done to him? This is not the kind of screaming we wanted to hear!"

I glared at the frog, "Shut up you bloody frog, something is wrong with Alfred. He's in pain."

All 3 of the faces turned from teasing to quickly serious as we all had noticed that Alfred fainted.

Antonio ran out of the room screaming that he will go call the hospital and bring some tomatoes to save Alfred. Gilbert scrabbled next to Alfred and checked his pulse. The frog stood there being froggy, like usual of course.

"Ahh. The world doe not support of your amour! Don't worry though mon ami, I am on your side!"

I glared at him and said, "Stop your bloody nonsense before I castrate you."

I grabbed Alfred's hand when I heard him whimper in his sleep.

"Is he alright?" I asked Gilbert.

"Ja, he iz pretty awesome right now. He haz ein fast pulse but he'z fine. Was he doing any exercisez before he fainted?"

"No he was not. He was curled up just as he is now and he was clutching his chest area. He said that his heart hurt," I figured that the 'he' he said referred to his heart.

Gilberts face became more worried. I started to panic. What happened? Is it my fault? Oh my queen, now what?

" Is he going to be alright? Is he injured? Is he going to die? He's going to die isn't he?" My brotherly instinct came out full force.

"Nein, he is not going to die, but he might have some problems… I can't say vor sure…"

Just as I was about to shake the bloody German (No matter how hard he tries to call himself 'Prussian' he is not!) to get the information I needed, Antonio bursted into the room with a barrel of tomatoes with him.

"Mi amigo! I have brought the tomates! Put them on el niño! They are very fresco! Es muy deliciouso tambien!"

"Nevermind the tomatoes, did you call the hospital?"

"Si. But los tomates!"

I gave him a pointed look.

"Ve should get him to ze lobby, non?"

For once the French frog said something worthwhile.

We carried the, rather heavy despite looking so small at the moment, American to the lobby and pretty soon after the ambulance arrived.

The paramedic's took Alfred and put him on the stretcher.

"Can I come as well?" I asked one of the paramedics. He gave me a look before turning back to writing something while saying, "Are you related to him in anyway? If you are just his teacher I'm not sure you can come."

I glared at him and decided I would a curse on him later after all this.

"I am his English teacher and his cousin. I would like to come thank you very much."

He looked up surprised, "Oh you're related. Sure get on."

I gave the man one last glare before getting in the ambulance and standing next to the stretcher with Alfred lying in it. I softly caressed his face. I tired to smooth out the worry and pain lines from his face in vain.

The ambulance started driving and I heard the siren of the truck form the inside of the truck.

I pulled out my phone to give a ring to my 4 parents before the hospital calls them and I have to deal with them screaming in my ear why I didn't call.

I first called home to see if I could catch them there. All 4 of them work so it was highly unlikely but they could still be there I guess.

Mom and mommy work in the same publishing agency while dad worked as a judge and daddy had a restaurant.

After about 15 rings the phone asked me if I wanted to leave a message. I hung up the call and proceded to call mom's cell.

After 1 ring she picked up the call, "Hello? This is Mei Vargas~"

"Hi mom. Its me, Arthur. Come to the hospital. Something's wrong with Alfred."

I heard a gasp from the other line and then some shuffling and a few sorries then some shouting. From what I made out of it she was telling mommy about this.

"Mom? Are you there?"

"Yes, yes I am honey! Me and Lizzy are on our way! Did you call your Fathers?"

"No, not yet. I first called you and mommy. Im hanging up to call them, goodbye."

I hung up the phone before she could protest and ask a million more questions. I looked over at the doctor who was giving me weird looks then at Alfred who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

I called daddy at the restaurant, "Heyyy. This is, like, the Vargas'. Would you like to order, like, take out or would you like to have, like, a totally pony like table appointment?" I looked at the phone in confusion. I looked at the screen and realized that I called the restaurant not daddy's cell.

"Hey. Is that you Feliks? It's me Arthur, Alfred's cousin. Can I talk to Feliciano? Wait nevermind I'll just call his cell."

"Yeah sure call him your, like, self. Oh. But can you, like, tell Alfred that I like totally left my skirt in his room? It's, like, my totally favorite skirt!"

My brain boiled with many reason's why he would have his skirt in Alfred's room. I grinded my teeth together before saying, "I'll tell him. Goodbye."

After letting him say a bye I hung up and called daddy's cell, "Hiiii~ It's Feliciano~ Veee~."

"Hello daddy. It's me Arthur. Alfred is in the hospital. Just calling to let you know."

I hung up the call before daddy had the time to start crying a million things into the call. I wondered if I should call dad. If I do call him and he's in the middle of a court session he would be very unhappy. But if I don't call he would be really unhappy. I sighed at the thought of my complicated father.

I called mom back, "Arthur, honey? We're on our way. Wait. It's about Alfred isn't it? He's dead isn't he? Lizzy! We're to late!"

I sweat dropped, "M-mom, Alfred's fine! Don't go starting a river before knowing all the facts. Anyway. Can you call dad? I called daddy already but I haven't called dad yet."

I heard sniffling on the other side of call. Mom said something to mommy... and the taxi driver... before returning to me, "Oh sure honey. I'll call him now. But before that tell me what's wron-"

I hung up the call and smiled sheepishly at the doctor who was still giving me weird looks.

"So... You have 2 moms and 2 dads?"

I nodded, not wanting to explain, as the ambulance stopped. The doors opened and they rapidly pulled out Alfred and put him on another stretcher.

I followed them as they took off rapidly into the hospital. I stood in front of the doors that lead to Alfred.

"Arthur!" I turned to see my mothers and daddy walking hurriedly toward me.

"Why did you hang up on me?" All three of them said at the same time.

I didn't even blink at the unison used to it but other's turned to stare at them, "I was worried about Alfred."

"What's wrong with him?" mommy asked while pulling out her frying pan, "And this time if you don't answer me I'm going to beat you so hard..."

I backed away from her, "He grabbed his chest and said that it hurt. He couldn't breath or something like that too."

Mommy and mom shared a worried look before saying at the same time, "Arthur, honey, you should go back to school. Don't you have a class to teach right now? Don't worry about Alfred. We're here."

They both gave me a look that said "we're asking you but not really, so now get your butt out of here."

I sighed before saying, "But I want to stay... What if something bad happens?"

Daddy stopped crying and muttering under his breath to tell me, "It's okay. Veeee~ We'll call you if something happens here."

I frowned, "Fine."

I started to walk out but stopped to ask, "Where's dad?"

"He's on his way. I called him right before a case so it's okay~ He asked (threatened) his co-judge to take his place."

I nodded before leaving the hospital and taking a cab back to the college, still worried.

* * *

Well that's chapter two~ I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter goes back to Alfred's pov. (probably) Review and give me some love~ xD


End file.
